Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! - Episode 47
Brainstorm is the forty-seventh episode of the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! season. It first aired on November 28, 2005 in Japan. Plot The 5-battle tournament is set to continue with the third round as told by Vinnie V. The Fire Spirits and B-Deus teams are currently tied at 1-1. From Fire Spirits, Aqulas will participate. Aqulas walks into the field, prepared for his match but to his surprise, a circular gate covering surrounds him. This is for the B-Deus member's introduction, who sitting in a white chair, and controlled by a helmet of sorts, is none other than Eqūs. This shocks all because of the state they find him in, as well as his upgraded Golden Thunder who is now an IR System B-Daman similar to Destroy Dragon. With "3...2...1...B-Fire!", the B-DaPlayers start off their battle. The game is DHB with both players already suiting up their B-Daman for the competition. Aqulas' Gatling Hades goes full throttle when it barrages B-DaBalls headed for Golden Thunder. Despite this, Eqūs has improved strength and skill because his new Golden Thunder uses its IR System modification to its advantages. It dodges all of the bullets Aqulas shoots with steady turns to swiftly escape them. It is able to quickly speed up throughout and meet Gatling Hades to shoot its DHB Armor, making them a step closer to defeating Aqulas. However, Aqulas compensates by hitting Golden Thunder's DHB armor, now making it 1-1 in terms of DHB hits. The battle storms on as Aqulas and Eqūs keep going at it again and again. More DHB hits are inflicted, bringing it to 1-2 but then it later becomes 2-2. Golden Thunder keeps dodging the hits with its speed. Eventually, when it seems Eqūs is ready to end it all, Aqulas brings out a surprise. He tells Eqūs that because of his friends, he can do anything and will be able to defeat him. This stops Eqūs for a while until he gets back into the game. Both go head-to-head in this battle. Feresu even comes out and into the battlefield to confront a conflicted Eqūs as Feresu pleads him to bring his old self back. Eventually, both use their Strike Shots to end the game. While Eqūs fires his which hits Gatling Hades' DHB Armor, Aqulas' intended his not to strike Golden Thunder but instead pierce through the helmet Eqūs is wearing. It destroys it, making him fall of the chair and despite losing, Eqūs is now back to normal which Feresu is thankful for. Aqulas returns to his Fire Spirits teammates who congratulate him even if he lost with the score now 2-1 in favor of B-Deus. Two more battle remain for the fate of the B-DaWorld. Major Events *Aqulas battles Brainstorm Eqūs in the third round. *Aqulas loses but disables the Brainstorm device to free Eqūs. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Tommi the Cat *Gray Michael Vincent *Terry McScotty *Bull Borgnine *Aqulas *Shin *Gunnos *Armada *Bears *Liena Grace Vincent *Mie Delgado *Vinnie V *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos *Boss Master *Eqūs *Feresu *Aztec Mask *Al Monkey B-Daman *Gatling Hades (Aqulas') *Golden Thunder (Eqūs') Featured B-DaBattles Video Trivia *The film's title is a reference to the 1983 American film of the same name, Brainstorm. Gallery Preview Episode